An optical wiring having effects in flexibility in designing regarding power consumption, transmission distance or speed, communication specification, wiring layout, or electromagnetic noise, a wiring space, or the like is considered to be applied to a supercomputer, a high-performance server, a mobile terminal, or the like.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-98863.